


Gavin Day

by HanginWithLilJ (FlyDizzeeD)



Series: Learning to Cope [25]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gavin Free-centric, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyDizzeeD/pseuds/HanginWithLilJ
Summary: "They might have a point, but maybe he's too dumb to know it, or too stupid to care. That's his reasoning, at least, when he embraces such foolishness and lets himself get all jealous.Because, you see, Geoff washis."
Series: Learning to Cope [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Gavin Day

Sometimes, Gavin feels a bit silly.

Well. It's quite often, isn't it? He's told as much by other people at least. Silly. Foolish. A blunder.

Stupid.

They might have a point, but maybe he's too dumb to know it, or too stupid to care. That's his reasoning, at least, when he embraces such foolishness and lets himself get all jealous.

Because, you see, Geoff was _his_.

Before he married Jack. Before all the others moved in. Before their family got so large and lovely. It was the two of them, and it had never felt lonely. Geoff has helped him in ways he'll never be able to re-pay. He gave him a home. He gave him an immediate sense of family and soothed all of Gavin's initial fears about coming to a new country. From the start, Geoff has been his rock, albeit a very soft and loving one.

It's understandable then to be confused as to why he feels lonelier than ever sometimes. Silly. On all sides he's surrounded by support. By love. He's one of the few people in the world who can hug Michael Jones. That's a hell of a lot to have all by itself, really. But still some part of him feels cast out. It's the same part of him that makes his eyes water when he accidentally leaves a toy bird at home or coerces him into watching an Octonauts marathon. Okay, Jeremy's puppy dog eyes are also responsible for the latter, but the point still stands. His stomach gets all fluttery. His brain acts all… gooey. And he just wants Geoff.

Sure, he wants the others, too. Sometimes he wants Lindsay more than anything. But most of the time? He wants Geoff. Only issue is that a lot of other people want him, too. So the jealousy sets in. And it makes his arms feel itchy. It makes him want to stomp his feet, want to--

Jack yelps like a struck dog when the empty sippy cup hits him in the back of the head. Alfredo looks confused for a moment at his suddenly empty hand before realizing the situation and gasping quietly at Gavin.

"What on-- which one of you threw this?" Jack looks annoyed, but not angry as he holds up the cup. The lid has been knocked askew. Gavin finds himself shrugging while Alfredo remains silent, no doubt dreading the idea of snitching on one of his brothers. The oldest among them sighs and shakes his head before continuing his path to the kitchen. Geoff's cleaning up in there with Michael. Gavin desperately wants to join him but can't help the way shame curls in his gut at the feeling.

Instead he huffs and lays flat on his back where they're both seated upon a blanket on the living room floor. He stares at the ceiling for a few moments, but it doesn't take long for Alfredo's worried face to occupy the view.

"Are you okay?"

He rolls his eyes. No, as a matter of fact, he isn't okay. His brain is stupid, his stomach hurts, and he's about one false move away from throwing the worst kind of tantrum.

"Here."

A softness is pressed against his chest. He glances down to see Stevenson. The soft plush parrot looks right back at him with his shiny black eyes. Gavin reaches up to gently take the bird from Alfredo's grip and press it into his face, breathing in the nice clean fabric softener scent. His stomach feels… a little better. He can see Alfredo grinning at him just past the plush.

"Better?"

"Loads. Thanks, 'Fredy."

"Welcome."

It's still early in the day. And even as Gavin relaxes a bit with Stevenson pressed close and one of his hands held in one of Alfredo's, a larger part of him is still dreading the day. Maybe he can sneak back upstairs and edit videos or have a nap. Something to occupy him from this desperate need he doesn't want to admit to for fear of rejection. Idiot. He knows it's unreasonable. Geoff would never be mean to him. But the man is just always so busy, and aside from Trevor, the others are so much smaller than Gavin. They need more help and attention. Usually Gavin is fine with that, but right now he's silently fuming over how Geoff had picked Michael to help him clean up instead of him. It just… isn't fair. Geoff was his first.

Jack joins them shortly thereafter, setting down the refilled sippy cup in front of Alfredo and a normal plastic cup on the coffee table by Gavin before sitting on the couch behind them. Alfredo wastes no time in drinking his down while Gavin sits up enough to inspect the contents. Orange juice. Suddenly, something comes over Gavin all at once and before he can even think to stop himself, he knocks the cup right over. Juice quickly spills all over the table but thankfully doesn't drip onto the carpet below. He's staring quietly at the puddle when Jack shouts in surprise.

"Gavin, what the hell?!"

He doesn't answer. Doesn't have one.

"Geoff! Can you bring us paper towels?"

Only now does he notice the way Alfredo is looking at him. He looks sad. Worried. He doesn't like it and snaps at the younger man.

"What do you want?"

"Gavin. That's enough."

The voice that interrupts him comes from the right. He looks up to see Geoff walking in, roll of paper towels in hand. Michael is standing in the entryway to the kitchen and Gavin notes that his boi doesn't seem small at the moment. But his own attention is quickly turned back to Geoff, who's holding the paper towels out to him.

"Clean this up. Now."

Oh, so _now_ Geoff wants his help cleaning? 

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Well, he's committed now.

"No. Make Michael do it."

"Michael didn't knock it over." Geoff sighs, moving the paper towels closer to Gavin. He makes absolutely no move to take the roll, instead digging his fingers into Stevenson's soft feathers.

"Piss off." His voice is shaking just a bit. Alfredo gasps from the other end of the coffee table.

"Yeah, okay. That's it."

He doesn't even flinch when Geoff reaches for him. There's no reason to. He would never hurt Gavin. But his grip is a bit rough as he grabs the Brit by the arms and pulls him to his feet without much struggle, given the younger makes no attempts to stop him. Suddenly he's being dragged out of the living room and up the stairs. Stevenson slips from his hands on the way up and that alone is almost enough to make him burst into tears. He contains it just barely, but he's shaking like a leaf by the time Geoff guides him into his and Jack's room and shuts the door behind them.

Gentler now, he's led to and sat upon the bed. His hands immediately fist into the sheets, desperate for some sort of soft contact. There's a moment of silence as he stares resolutely at the floor.

"Stay here."

And then he's alone. The door clicks closed and the reality of it sets in. Is Geoff coming back? How much trouble is he in? Will he have to stay here all day? Is he really as dumb as everyone says? He must be, to get himself into this situation. Some tears break past his defenses and slide salty down his cheeks. How long has it been? It feels like forever. _Is Geoff coming back?_

The door finally creaks open and the wave of relief that crashes over Gavin could level a city. Geoff closes the door behind him and holds up Stevenson.

"You dropped someone."

A broken noise leaves him as he makes desperate grabby hands at the bird, which is quickly placed back into his arms. Geoff sits next to him on the bed.

"So," Geoff starts, and Gavin wants so badly to lean into him, "I'd like to know why you think throwing things and knocking cups over is okay."

He mumbles a reply, barely audible.

"What's that?"

"They took you."

There's some silence between them. It stretches on for what feels like years. More silent tears flood his face as the shaking worsens. Geoff drapes his arm across his shoulders and tugs him closer, which brings with it some great sense of comfort. Of safety.

"Who took me, baby?"

"Everyone. You were mine." His words are still quiet as his voice wobbles.

"I still am, Gavvy. Just because we have more people now doesn't mean you aren't important to me."

"You ask Michael to help."

Geoff laughs at that and presses a kiss to the top of his head where it's leaning on his shoulder.

"You hate cleaning, baby. But don't worry. I'll make sure you can help me every time we need to clean."

Whining, Gavin shoves his face into the older Hunter's chest. That isn't what he wants at all. He wants cuddles and attention and pet names and--

"Gavin day."

"What's that?"

"Day for just Gavin sometimes." The concept feels silly even as he says it. He's ready to back track. Ready to laugh it off as some stupid Gavin suggestion when he's suddenly pulled closer to Geoff as he lays them both back onto the bed, Gavin on his chest. He wastes no time in squirming closer, sandwiching his beloved bird between them. The way Geoff looks at him makes him want to hide. It makes his stomach twist all up into knots, but not in a bad way like earlier.

"Gavin day sounds wonderful. How about we start now with a nap?"

"Then Minecraft?"

"Whatever you want, baby."

There's still tear stains on his cheeks as a grin splits his face. He nods enthusiastically and laughs when Geoff kisses his nose. The man leans in to whisper conspiratorially into his ear;

"Don't tell the others, but I think Gavin day might be my favorite kinda day."

Oh, he is absolutely sworn to secrecy. No doubts there. The pair devolve into a giggling mess as they cuddle closer together. Geoff places a kiss on Gavin's head, then Stevenson's, and wishes them both happy dreams as they all three drift off into sleep. All Gavin can think about as he slips into slumber is how nice this is.

How nice Geoff is.


End file.
